The Ultimate Sacrifice
by LadyGreyBergamot
Summary: What happens when Alistair is supposed to make the ultimate sacrifice but his wife, his Queen, makes the final blow to the Archdemon instead? Is it possible for her to live even though they didn't do Morrigan's ritual?


**Hey everyone, I got the idea to write this from such an amazing story, Soulmates, from an extremely talented writer, Erynnar.  
**

**Well I hope you like it~!**

**~LadyGreyBergamot~**

**I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE OR ANY CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THIS FILM - except for Kelliana.. XD ... BLOOP**

* * *

_**Kelliana's POV**_

I stood on the roof of Fort Drakon facing a worn out Archdemon. Alistair, Wynne and Zevran were still fighting the darkspawn that were trying to make their way over to me to stop me from killing their leader.

I took a few deep breaths while facing the dragon. Fear started to take over but I pushed it away with my thoughts of saving Ferelden, my friends and my dearest, Alistair.

_ I'm going to do this… I'm going to _kill _this sodding Archdemon once and for all and stop the blight. Alistair will rule Ferelden as King, the _rightful _King of Ferelden… My dearest, Alistair… I love you so… I'm sorry…_

I gave out a war cry as I ran towards the beast who reared up at me and roared. While running, I grabbed a sword that was sticking out of a Redcliffe soldiers chest and ran towards the Archdemon. I slid on her knees as far as I could, slicing the dragon's underbelly making it screech out in pain.

"Kelliana!" Alistair screamed from the distance. Inside Arl Eamons' castle in Denerim, we agreed that Alistair would do the final blow… But I couldn't… I couldn't let him do that… He had a kingdom to look after…

At the landsmeet I came to the decision that Alistair would be King and I would rule alongside as Queen… as his wife… But one of us had to make this sacrifice since Riordan had made his sacrifice already getting the blighted Archdemon on the roof.

There was no way I would allow Anora to continue ruling. I'd do anything to make sure the love of my life lives.

"Don't! Please!" Alistair's voice cried out. I barely heard it due to my fear - I blocked everything but the Archdemon out. Tears filled my eyes as I jumped and straddled the Archdemon's neck right below his head.

_**This is it…**_

_**The final blow…**_

_**The Ultimate Sacrifice…**_

"I love you, Alistair…" At this point, tears were making their way down my cheeks at a rapid pace. I raised the sword above my head with both of my hands gripping the handle tightly. In an instant, I quickly brought it down impaling the Archdemon's head. He roared loudly in pain and blood spurted everywhere.

A white light emitted from us sucking in air then with a _boom_, it was like there was an explosion. Alistair, Wynne and Zevran were swept away with the burst of air and got knocked down on the floor.

For me… All went black…

_**Alistair's POV**_

"No! Kelliana!" I cried out. We agreed that it would be me who would make the ultimate sacrifice.

Both Kelliana and the Archdemon were lying motionless on the floor.

"Raaaah!" I screamed out angrily, beheading the Hurlock who I was fighting. I ran over to my… wife… and held her hand tightly, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Idiot! We went over this! We agreed this would be me! . . . I can't do this without you…" My voice cracked at the end. I leaned my head down onto her chest and cried lightly.

Wynne walked over to me and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, "Poor girl… she did this for the sake of Ferelden… she wanted you to be the King and to rule over this land properly. Don't let her sacrifice go to waste, child."

I lifted my head slowly but I kept my gaze down at Kelliana's body, "I won't… But… I don't know what to do… Wynne, will you help me…? I need someone to tell me if I'm doing something wrong or not… Now that the love of my life is gone… I need someone helping me though things…" I looked up at Wynne with pleading eyes.

I know I'm a grown man and the King, I should be able to this by myself, but I can't. My whole life, I've never been able to make decisions for myself, someone else has always made them for me. Until Kelliana came along, she cared about my comments and she helped my with the decisions I had to make. She knew what was right and what was wrong. Now I have no one to help me through this, and I can't do it alone.

Wynne's become a motherly figure to Kelliana and I. We look up to her with the utmost respect. If there's anyone else who I would crawl to begging for help, it would be here.

"I'll try my best, child. But one day you will have to do this yourself or with your wife. I won't be able to make choices for you forever for I am older than you and near the end of my time. But 'till then, I shall help you," Wynne smiled weakly at me.

I sighed in relief. _I'm so grateful that she's helping me_ - "Wait… wife?" I looked down at Kelliana.

"Sorry, I -" She didn't know what to say.

I picked Kelliana up bridal style and faced Wynne, "We should head back to Denerim… She needs a proper funeral."

Zevran stayed to the side, he didn't know what to do or say. He too had strong feelings for her - Kelliana, however, didn't return those feelings and shot him down many times.

* * *

It was a cold and gloomy day - the perfect setting for the funeral of my truly beloved.

I stood on top of the stair in front of the altar Kelliana would soon be lying. The doors opened and out came many soldiers carrying my beautiful 'wife' to the altar. She laid 'Motionless in White'… Her favourite white dress that she loved to wear at camp. It was a corset dress - the bottom puffed out slightly.

The soldiers reached the altar and laid her down gently. I walked over to her and placed the rose I picked from Lothering in her hand. I leaned down gently and kissed her forehead, she was cold as ice...

I looked up from her to the hundreds of people who attended the Hero of Ferelden's funeral. Shale, Leliana, Wynne, Zevran, Sten and Oghren all stood together in the front of the crowd.

"This woman you see before you would have been your Queen if things hadn't turned out as they did… She was better than anyone could have imagined. She was smart, strong and dedicated. The decisions she made spared a lot of innocent lives and allowed a lot of races and people to coexist peacefully. Some may not have agreed to her decisions, but most did and that's what I honored about her…" I took a few seconds to regain my composure, "I thought we were going to be together… forever… Ruling as King and Queen of Ferelden… But the Maker decided to take her from us instead… She will be missed and I hope everyone remembers her as the Hero of Ferelden… and even though it wasn't official… I would like her to be known as your Queen who died protecting us all…" I finished with tears making their way down my cheeks.

I didn't care if I was crying in front of all these people… It hurt too much to keep it in.

"Al…is…tair…" I heard faintly from somewhere. I couldn't tell where it was coming from… Whoever it was sounded sad.

Wynne looked up at me with a smile. She's been smiling through the whole funeral…

Before the ceremony began she said, 'Don't cremate her, Alistair. You will be making a huge mistake." Did… Did she do something to Kelliana!?

My head snapped down at Kelliana, eyes wide and my mouth open slightly, to see her looking the same. I put my hand to her forehead - _Warm!? But..!? … It's probably from the heat of the sun… but.. It's cold out… How can she be warm…?_

"Kelliana…?" I whispered. A lot of mumbles and whispers came from down below in the crowd. Kelliana's mouth opened and she took in a deep breath. I jumped back with a loud gasp, causing people in the crowd to gasp and jump themselves.

"Wynne… What did you do!?" I gasped when her eyes fluttered open.

"I did nothing for it was Morrigan and Riordan, dear boy, who did…" She smirked. _Morrigan? That witch? What exactly did she and Riordan do?_

A lot of voices were coming from down below. "The Queen lives?" is the main question I keep hearing. Tears formed in my eyes; not tears of sadness, but of joy that my wife can stay with me.

"My… love…" She whispered groggily. It sounded as if she had just woke up from the fight with the Archdemon six days ago. But she was dead…? How is she talking?

"'Tis a surprise to you, Warden, to see her awake?" An all too familiar voice came from behind me. I turned around to see Morrigan standing there, arms crossed.

"Yes! She died… What did you do to her!?"

"You declined the offer to bed with me to make a child that would save you all. Riordan though, wasn't as dumb as he led on. We conceived a child who absorbed the essence of the Archdemon when Kelliana here stuck the last blow to it's head, killing it."

"So… Kelliana will live…?"

"Yes, she will. She will live as your _Queen_."

"Morrigan, thank you."

"Don't thank me. I did not do it for _you_. I did it because all the Grey Wardens are needed now."

I smirked at her and then looked back down at my Kelliana. _So my love hasn't left me… Good… I'm glad…_

"People of Ferelden, I have shocking news. Your Queen, The Hero of Ferelden, is alive!" Everyone started cheering and my Queen sat up from the altar. She placed a hand to her head and looked out to the crowd of people who were there to attend her funeral. She seemed taken back by the quantity of people.

"Big… Brother!?" She screamed out in shock. "I thought you were dead big brother!"

"That's exactly how all of us feel about you, my Queen," Fergus smirked. "Oh, little sister, how I missed you so," Fergus ran up the stairs and hugged his sister. "You had all of us worried…" Fergus mumbled into Kellianas shoulder as they hugged each other.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what happened… I impaled the Archdemon's head… then everything went black…" She said.

"My lady…?" I smiled at the woman in my dreams, her eyes landed on me and they sparkled with tears. She smiled and got off the altar and ran to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I put my chin on top of her head and held her to me, smiling.

"I love you, Alistair, I'm so sorry!" She cried.

"Shh, don't be sorry. I'm so glad to have you in my arms again…" The crowd of people cheered seeing their King and Queen together again.

"Now, dear Wardens, when will the wedding be held?" That raspy Antivan voiced joked from down below. Both Kelliana and I smiled at Zevran, "As soon as possible," we said in unison.

More cheers from the people of Ferelden.

So this is what Wynne meant when she said my wife… She knew about the bloody ritual but kept it to herself! Oh that sneaky -!

I looked back at Kelliana who just smiled childishly at me. She made my heart flutter with every touch… I kissed her and we ignored the frantic cheering coming from down below. Eventually, Kelliana and I had to part due to our hysterical laughter. It felt good to be able to have her all to myself again…

* * *

**Hellur again. I'm sorry for the bad ending, it was better in my mind and imagination - I just didn't know how to write it and add all the details. Let me know how I did - thanks. :]**


End file.
